I Never Knew You
by xEmberChanx
Summary: Not everyone can have a happy ending.


_**I Never Knew You.**_

**_Warning: This Story contains hint of Rape, and Murder. If you are uncomfortable with reading about sensitive topics such as these, I advise you not to read it. Flames are also not wanted. Thank you._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre whatsoever. **

_I feel like I'm dying inside._

I sat on a bench on the street corner, surrounded by people, yet all alone.

There was pain in my heart, rain in the dark, I felt glum and bitter. I was waiting for  
her, like I did everyday at the same time.

Waited to watch her walk by from her day at work.

I caught a glimpse of her sky blue hair from the corner of my eye.

_There she is._

As she turned the corner, it was like she brought the sun with her.

The grey clouds seemed to lighten up. The sky seemed to brighten up.

How could I make this up?

I rubbed my eyes with my fingers as if I was just waking up from a beautiful dream.

As she walked by, so many words filled my brain…but I could string a sentence together to try to talk to her. I didn't want to bother her.

My eyes followed her. My pulse increased. The feeling of need swallowed me again.

_She can cure my need._

I instantly forgot all of my plans and began to follow her.

Her legs were long and toned from everyday she's been walking home. I noticed her talking on the phone.

_I love the way her lips move when she's on the phone._

She was intoxicating. I needed more.

I plague every thought of her while I'm trailing her like I'm security.

I feel so lost, in this feeling that gets stronger as I get near her.

But then I back away.

But soon our paths will cross. Time will know.

I wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't find anything to say.

As she looked at me, I quickly hid my face in a newspaper.

She's far too out of my league. But I couldn't stop following her home that day.

Creepy, I wanted more.

_But I want her. I want her for myself._

I was about to give up, and turn away, and wait for the next day to repeat my normal routine.

But then I saw her stick the keys into her front door.

I'm standing across the street. The stars align us to meet.

_If only she knew._

She closes the door. I sprint across the empty road. I stood outside with her trash, feeling incomplete.

My fingers ache to ring the door bell. But I could never do it.

Instead I lurk outside her home in the cold like an abandoned dog.

Then something inside me snapped.

I didn't ring the doorbell. I opened the door with my bare hands. I sneak upstairs  
and into her room. Her beautiful eyes are wide; I try to tell her how I feel. Nothing came out of my mouth. All I want to know is what she will think of me now.

_"How did you get in here?"_

I perish the thought from my mind. I want to tell her so bad. My heart aches. My soul bleeds.

_For her._

"Please cherish my words that I have in my mouth," I say.

_The only words that can truly explain how I got in your house._

I moved closer to her. She stepped back. My voice was trembling. I reached for her. I wanted to touch her.

_Just once._

_"Manny…"_

"There is something between us. Don't you feel it too? I feel it. I've felt it for years." I tell her. "You can't deny it. Don't you feel it Frida? Don't you feel it TOO?"

_"Stop it, you're scaring me!"_

I felt my arms push her down. She cried out and hit the floor. I felt those feelings become stronger.

I got excited.

I'm so in over my head I think I've learned to breathe in it.

I climb on her, pinning her arms over her head.

She's crying now. Her eyes are pleading and she's screaming "No, Manny!" to me.

I smiled.

"Trust me, you'll like it."

She kept saying no. She kept screaming no. She was screaming and I loved it.

"It'll only hurt in the beginning and then I promise it will stop."

More tears stained her face. I covered her mouth.

_If there was a way out, I think she would have taken it._

Excitement surged through my body. I enjoyed this so much. I couldn't stop.

She kept screaming. She kept crying.

"Don't cry, Frida. I love you. I love you."

She shook her head. More muffled sobbing noises.

"Don't cry. I love you. Don't you trust me? Don't you love me too?"

I continued to hurt her. I hurt her because I love her.

_I LOVE HER._

And for the first time, face to face, now she feels what I'm feeling.

_I want to share this wonderful feeling with you. Let's share it together._

Thrusting. Grunting. Crying. Screaming. My nails dug into her flesh.

Blood everywhere.

She smelled so _good._ She felt so _good._

I let go of her mouth.

_"I want to leave! Please let me leave! I promise I won't tell anyone about this, but  
please…just let me go!"_

"But we love each other Frida. You can't leave me."

_Because the sky opened up and God handed you directly to me._

_"Please!"_She begs. She pleads. She cries. She _bleeds._

My hands and arms are the only way that you can leave.

I wrapped my hands around her neck.

"I love you so much."

Now she was no long breathing.

_Because of me._

**I Never Knew You was an inspiration from the song "I Never Knew You" by Cage.**

**I know this is abit dark, but I was feeling really out of it at the time.**

**Sorry if this freaks anyone out.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**There's more in store, just wait and see!**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it?**

**Then...**

**REVIEW!**

**~Reggie**


End file.
